Levers of the type named above are used preferably for reciprocating valve controls of internal combustion piston engines. In the production of such a lever, a bore hole for the installation of the support pin is machined into each side part, so that these bore holes lie coaxial relative to each other. This is typically realized for a (sheet-metal) lever shaped without cutting through counter perforation of the two lever side parts, with the material pieces separated during the perforation first being pressed into the roller pocket between the two side parts and then being removed from there. This method cannot be used when the sum of the thicknesses of the separated material pieces is greater than a width of the roller pocket in the lever.
From the background art, it is known to machine depressions on the outer sides of the side parts in the region of the holes. These depressions are to enable a positive-fit rotational lock for the support pin. According to DE 197 42 778 A1, a related cylindrical depression is already known. According to WO 03/064821 A1, a bezel for holding rotational locking means for the support pin can be set on a lever. However, in both cases, it must be produced during the final processing of the bore hole for the support pin. Producing the depressions during or before the perforation is excluded.